


Happiness

by havemy_heart



Series: FNL Drabbles [2]
Category: Friday Night Lights
Genre: AU, Drabble, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-01
Updated: 2011-02-01
Packaged: 2017-10-15 06:56:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/158219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/havemy_heart/pseuds/havemy_heart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The little things in life can mean the most, including dinner with the family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happiness

**Author's Note:**

> Another AU set in a vague future.

"Hey, hon? How're those burgers looking?" Tami called to her husband.

"Ready now," Eric answered, walking in with Tim, who had Julie's veggie burger on a separate plate.

"Thanks, Tim," Julie warmly smiled as she took the plate from him and they all sat down to eat.

Tim smiled back and proceeded to fill his plate.

Julie looked around the table and took stock of the people that she loved. She never thought this was how her life would turn out, with Tim and weekly barbecues with her parents, but she had never been happier and wouldn't change a thing.


End file.
